This invention relates to a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material, more specifically to a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material prevented in color contamination.
In a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material (hereinafter merely referred to as "photographic material" or "light-sensitive material"), for the purpose of decreasing sub-absorption at about 430 nm which is not preferred of a dye formed from 5-pyrazolone type magenta coupler conventionally used, many pyrazoloazole type magenta couplers have been developed (U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,067, G.B. Patent No. 1,252,418, Research Disclosures No. 23220, No. 24230, No. 23531 and No. 23626, and Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 162548/1984).
Dyes formed from these pyrazoloazole type coupler show extremely less sub-absorption at about 430 nm than those of the dyes formed from 5-pyrazolones as mentioned above, and thus they are preferred in color reproduction and have advantages that occurrence in yellow stain (Y stain) against light, heat and humidity at an uncolored portion is little.
On the other hand, from the commercial demand for quick processing in recent years, many light-sensitive materials have been processed quickly. However, in such a system, image tone is likely contaminated and improvement thereof has been desired. In general, when a hydroquinone compound is used in an intermediate layer, contamination of image tone as mentioned above can be improved.
However, in a system to which the hydroquinone compound is added in an amount which can improve the image tone contamination, there has been found that light resistance is deteriorated. In order to improve these problems, in Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 169160/1987, No. 169159/1987 and No. 18475/1988, there have been proposed the methods in which light resistance is improved by changing the kind or an amount of a hydroquinone type color mixing preventive agent. However, according to these techniques, improved effect is insufficient and it is difficult to improve both of the light resistance and color contamination.
Further, in a rapid processing of the pyrazoloazole type coupler as mentioned above, there is a phenomenone that an oil component is oozing from the surface of a sample (hereinafter referred to "perspiration") and it is regarded as questionable.